


That Test

by SnowballTheLittleFluffball



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Daddy Kink, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Seulgi, Or Is It Flogging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Switch Taeten, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Lee Taeyong, because why the fuck not, but only briefly, flogger, poor lucas, taeten - Freeform, tenyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowballTheLittleFluffball/pseuds/SnowballTheLittleFluffball
Summary: Taeyong was annoyed at Ten for changing his answers during his test, because he knows him the most, so maybe... A little punishment would suffice for the kitten?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea from @taeisten from Twitter! Based on the Ten test with Yong being confident he knows everything and get the most points until Ten changed it. Then the same goes for the other way around.
> 
> P.S. I'm a kinky motherfucker so there's lots of fuckery in this shit ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

TaeTen:

Maybe he shouldn't have done it... Maybe it was the wrong decision to change his answers with a lesser, unknown fact? Maybe it was wrong to anger such a beauty, the way those midnight orbs flared with the flames of wrath as they stared him down, piercing his soul? 

The way those eyes were glaring at him... It was like a month to a flame. Exquisite, yet deadly. They were surrounded by friends, their staff members, even the director himself, but they were in their own little world when they met each other's eyes. 

Was it fun for the man to anger his lover? Probably, because that was what Ten did the best. He watched just how focused Taeyong was. His long, slender fingers holding onto the pen silently. _His handwriting was always pretty_ , he thought to himself. 

Ten kept observing him as he did his own paper, but once in a while would glance over to the older male who was working silently, as if determined to win and get the most points. Even if it was just a game. His hand was almost like a machine, writing on the sheet of white paper, nonstop. Taeyong did know everything about him. 

But that was not what Ten wanted, oh no. Especially with how their fans were enthusiastic with their relationship, it was better to hide it than expose it to the public. Besides, when the cameras were off was when they start to play after all. 

He remembered how Taeyong would furrow his eyebrows, an expression of disbelief when Ten revealed his answers to the group. It was... Exhilarating. Adrenaline was rushing through his blood vessels when the two argued on camera, even with the other members of SuperM. His eyes did not just flare up, they were burning. With anger? Or was it annoyance? Maybe a hint of _desire_ as well? 

And to think, just by that one simple and innocent game, awakened the slumbering tiger inside of him? 

So there he was, his hands tightly and fully secured behind him with metal handcuff, kneeling on the bed with his hips high up in the air and the rest of his body, flat on the soft silk sheets of the bed, just taking whatever Taeyong was giving to him behind, his gasps of air, his moans of pleasure and groans of pain, alongside the loud sound of skin slapping each other. 

_"H-hyung..."_ Ten tried to whine out, his voice weak and hoarse, trying to say something but couldn't. He was incredibly exhausted, especially with how hard and fast the older man kept on plowing into his loose hole. 

"That's not my name now, is it?" Taeyong warned almost maliciously, the black, leather flogger in his ready to once again whip the younger man's violet coloured bruises on the globes of his bum. 

Without warning, Ten gasped, his body jerking away when he felt a harsh sting on the right side of his cheek. The aching area burned as he panted, trying to scour for breath, for mercy, for anything really. 

"I-I'm sorry sir-! Ah!" Another wap to the left cheek, earning Taeyong another delicious moan from the Thai man. It was becoming too much for Ten, especially with the goddamned cock ring around his length. 

The neglected organ was left to leak, but forcing Ten to not be able to cum. How long did Taeyong fuck him for? Almost all night considering how angry he was, or maybe... Just maybe, that was what Ten wanted? 

"Is this what you wanted?" Taeyong had asked, his voice lowering an octave and menacingly as he leaned down to whisper into the younger man's ear. Just hearing his deep voice was making Ten shiver in delight and it went straight down to his cock. 

When Ten didn't answer, Taeyong pulled the black haired young man by his neck. His slender, long fingers and wrapping itself around the sensitive skin, making Ten sit on Taeyong's slim yet strong thighs. 

His fingers gripping the delicate area tightly, more than enough to take his breath away, choking him ever so gently as it was Ten's punishment for playing around during the "midterm exam" they had before. Ten could only whine at the ecstasy Taeyong was giving to him. 

"Did you purposely give out the wrong answer just so I punish you...?" One thrust went in to deep which caused Ten to try and jerk away, but Taeyong was holding onto him tightly, keeping himself still as the older man narrowed his eyes dangerously, growing even more furious. 

"Answer me or I'll leave you blue balled for the rest of the week!" He barked at Ten, his fangs piercing onto the skin of Ten's shoulder blades, warming him another gasp, soon after another moan and pant. 

"Yes! I'm sorry sir! I wanted to tease you!" Ten managed to cry out. 

Another thrust with Ten's body starting to tremble violently caused the older man to let out an almost quiet chuckle, "Did you just cum dry, baby?" 

Just by looking at Ten's body, it was more than obvious that he did. His body much more sensitive due to their schedules being overly different from one another, especially with them being on different groups. And yet Taeyong kept his pace steady, his cock deep inside of him, going a bit deeper all while pushing a bit harder until Ten's knees gave out and he was resting his back against Taeyong's broad body. 

It has been so long. 

Maybe _too long_ for Ten's liking. 

Ten couldn't speak, nor did he had the ability to, considering how hard Taeyomg was trusting into him. All that came out of his mouth were whines and moans, but Taeyong wasn't done at all. 

"I asked you two questions so far and you refused to answer?" He asked, suddenly slowing down his thrusts, giving Ten a breath of fresh air, but unfortunately for him, that wasn't what he wanted. 

"N-no sir! I'll answer!" The black haired male managed to gasp out, still trying to catch a breath. 

It wasn't until Taeyong suddenly slipped out of him that Ten fell onto the bed in a ungraceful way, his face on the soft pillow. Sweat flowing down on the side of his cheek before his body was turned over. Finally, he could see Taeyong right in his eyes. His hole uncomfortably empty, clenching around nothing. 

Once again, those slender hands wrapped itself around Ten's neck, earning a gasp from the younger male as he was struggling to breathe, struggling for air, "Now let me ask you again... Is this what you wanted?" He asked, his tone harsh as Ten panted, looking up to him with tears in his eyes due to the pleasure. 

The Thai man licked his lips as he was stared down, his breath slowly calming down, "Yes, " was his simple, one worded answer. 

And just from that word alone, Taeyong's eyes flared once more, "Then what do you want, baby?" The ash blond haired man asked, his voice tickling the younger man's ears, lips barely touching the outer shell of his ear. 

Ten gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry, "Wanna cum..." He began, looking away, but Taeyong had forced him to look him in the eye by grabbing his chin, holding it in place. 

"Wanna cum... How?" He asked, one hand was already going down to his neglected length before stroking it slowly, as if teasingly, "Wanna cum with just your dick or..." His hand went lower, down to his perineum where he pressed on it, earning a has from Ten as his prostate was located near it, "Do you want my cock inside?" 

The black haired man nodded his head, but Taeyong wanted to hear his words, not his body language. Whenever Ten was the bottom, he would always try to silent himself because even though he was vocal outside of the bedroom, Ten was surprisingly not so vocal inside. 

Ten stayed quiet, as per usual, shy and embarrassment but Taeyong wasn't having for that day, "Then I suppose I'll just leave you hanging with blue balls-, " 

_"No..."_

The older man looked down at his lover, who shook his head no, "I-I'll say it..." He whimpered, almost as if forcing himself. Then again, Taeyong loved his voice more than anything. 

Ten looked up to him, his voice almost shaking as he took a deep breath before finally saying it, "Wanna cum..." 

But Taeyong didn't move an inch as he started down at Ten, as of wanting to hear something else. The younger man gulped, knowing what he wanted, "How?" Was the question. 

Ten spread his legs up more, his hands still cuffed behind his back uncomfortably, trying to show it through body language, but deep down he knew it was pointless, "Want it.. I-inside..." He whimpered out, trying to push his hips towards Taeyong's own, "Wanna cum with it inside..." 

It was during these kinds of times that Taeyong suddenly felt small, suddenly felt loved, felt his while being was being embraced by his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed Ten's jawline, his waist was being held down by his slender fingers, "That's my baby, " and with that, he suddenly thrust back inside of Ten without warning. 

Loud slaps of skin echoed through the room, alongside the melodious moans and groans of the younger Thai man. Somehow going faster, the hand on Ten's hips rose the bottom part of his body higher as he continued to on abusing his prostate. Ten found himself moaning Taeyong's name, and being pushed against the bed more, but he didn't find himself to care one but about it. 

_"H-hyung..."_ Ten whispered under his breath, not sure if the older man could hear him at all, _"close..."_

Taeyong could only nod, his own climax was right at his doorsteps as his free hand finally took the cock ring off of Ten's neglected length and he finally released. Ten's ass and stomach clenched tightly around his shaft, making the other curse before finally Ten's cock twitched one final time and exploded in between their stomachs. 

Taeyong fucked him through his orgasm, drawing out every last drop of cum out of Ten until he was nothing but just a ragdoll, exhausted and energy spent lying on the bed. With a few more thrusts himself, Taeyong came inside of Ten with a low grunt, spilling his seed deep inside of him. Leaning over the Thai man, he kissed the tears away from his eyes. Ten winced at the hypersensitivity, his breath fluttered. 

Slowly, Taeyong pulled out of his hole, causing the both to groan at the loss and the older man's cum trickled out of his ass slightly. Carefully, Taeyong turned Ten over to uncuff him from the restraints before throwing them somewhere off the bed and pulled him closer so that Ten could rest his head on his chest. 

"Did I do a good job?" Ten looked up Taeyong's tired eyes, a soft smile on his face as he chuckled, wincing slightly while he sat up slightly, just enough to give a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"I taught you well baby, remind me to make you piss off more to get you like this, " he half stated, half joked while the older man just groan. 

"Just so you know, I'm still pissed at you for changing your answers so suddenly like that... Tennyang, really?" During the test, Ten had deliberately changed almost all of his answers, thus making Taeyong scored last when though he knew Ten the most. 

Of course, Ten was the little devil, he should've known. 

"Of course, fruits are made from hell. I don't consider them food, " was his simple answer before looking at the older man, "Wait, are you jealous over me and Yangyang?" He asked, causing the ash blond haired man to pout. 

But all Ten could do was just laugh at him, he knew he was jealous, especially when he and Sicheng danced _"Lovely"_ together, and now the Thai man was hanging out with Yangyang who was well, his baby in WayV. It was probably revenge for him dancing with Seulgi but revenge was all the more sweeter for him, "But then again, that also didn't mean you also changed your answers for me and I ended up at the bottom of the food chain." 

To be perfectly honest, Taeyong didn't really think it though during his own test, especially when he wrote down "auntie" for what he was scared the most, not to mention the reasoning behind why "bread" was supposedly his favourite food, "I guess you can say that was revenge for changing your answers, " Taeyong defended himself. 

Ten was unpredictable, and that was one of the most exciting things about him. Ten could be an adorable dongsaeng to him, then the next minute he could be exactly like Haechan, annoying the crap out of him, but the next moment he could be submissive, making Taeyong want to take care of him and the next he could easily topple over Taeyong, letting the younger man to lead their passionate dance, just freeing him from responsibilities and letting himself be taken care of. 

Without warning, Taeyong found himself laying on the bed with the said man was above him, his face was painted with the smirk of the devil. And Taeyong knew exactly what the smirk meant, and found his heart beating much faster than even before. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Taeyong had asked, his voice almost a stutter but had managed to keep his calm. Just thinking about it was making his blood boil in a good way. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and that same feeling, the want to be handled and taken care of, to be provided for and just let himself go, letting the younger man take the reigns.... It was growing with every single second. 

Ten's devilish smirk didn't end there. He just got fucked, but he already seemed like he was energized, something that they didn't have the luxury of due to their schedule, and Ten was taking advantage of their time with SuperM. And Taeyong was _loving_ every millisecond of it. His body shivered when Ten asked that one question he oh so hoped he would have. 

"Round 2?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while because of assignments and midterm exams but Part 2 is up and it's something I'm more comfortable writing so LETS GET IT ୧⍢⃝୨

Tenyong:

Taeyong should've known, Ten was a Pisces. Pisces were known for their unpredictability and their schemes. They were free-spirited, nothing could hold them down. He was always up to something, even if the odds were against him. Even if they were fucked to oblivion by their partners before, they'd _still_ have the energy to create havoc, no matter what.

Ten was always the more adventurous one in the bedroom, courtesy of his zodiac sign, possibly. Taeyong himself was more... Traditional, as one could say. The emotional support between the two of them, and it balanced itself right with Ten.

He remembered the first night they had together, both were shy, both clumsy, yet both were _excited_. The way Ten lead their dance of passion, the dance of lust and love. The way his fingers trailed down onto Taeyong's body, so gentle and caring, as if he was made out of fragile glass.

He remembered the way their bodies moved in sync, just like on stage. That fiery passion the two of them shared. How Ten took care of him ever so softly, to lead him through the process, and to make him feel oh so cherished.

Ten always seemed to know just what Taeyong craved for, and he was more than glad to give it to the older man.

"Will you take good care of me then?" Taeyong had asked almost in a whisper, his mind already drifting to that special little place he and Ten could experience together.

The younger Thai man simply smiled, leaning down closer and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "Just like always."

Taeyong smiled as he pulled Ten closer and instead deepened the kiss more, his tongue already licking the other man's lips, wanting entrance in which Ten graciously gave him. Their tongues danced in synchronization while the younger man's hands were already caressing Taeyong's much broader body delicately.

Ten was giving everything to him, the love and affection he craved for, in just one kiss. His embraced went from his lips, to the sharp point of his jawline, all the way down to collarbone, a particular sensitive part of Taeyong's.

The older man was already holding onto Ten like his life depended on it, like Ten was going to disappear of he were to let go, especially with how his hands were playing with those hardened, sensitive pink nubs on his chest.

"Ten..." Taeyong moaned out, as the younger man's lips were close to his jawline before going down to his neck area, his collarbone was especially sensitive as well, " _Tennie..._ " 

Ten hushed him by kissing his lips, just giving Taeyong a peck before returning to his work, marking his masterpiece. Taeyong's skin was like a white canvas to Ten. He would paint them all in red and purple.

"Hngh-!" The older man had to bite his hand, silencing himself. Ten was making him gasp in surprise before he began to suck at the underside of his strong, sharp jaw. His hands came up to cling onto the other’s arms, making the Thai man giggle.

"I haven't even started and you're already so responsive," Ten whispered into Taeyong’s ear before kissing it softly.

He stopped over Taeyong’s nipples, kissing them, making Taeyong arch deeply, and wrap his hands around Ten’s neck to whimper quietly.

"I almost forgot just how sensitive you are here," Ten said, giving the pink nubs on his chest a kitten lick before he opened his mouth and started sucking on them.

Taeyong's breath was much more laboured than before, his length already twitching at how Ten was swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, sometimes alternating between sucking and biting, as if milking him dry with those pouty lips of his, "T-tennie... Please...."

"How much do you need me?" Was what he asked, his hands were already on the older man's thighs, caressing them softly, they were dangerously close to his inner thighs. Taeyong gasped in surprise.

Ten knew exactly where his weak spots were, and yet he continued to torture him slowly, taking full advantage of that knowledge. The hickeys on the bottom part of his jawline, the bite marks on his collarbone, the swollen nipples on his chest and down to the feathery touches on his inner thighs.

"Want it all... Want what you want give me..." Taeyong barely gave out a whisper by how oversensitive he was as he did just came a few minutes ago, but his cock was already standing tall and proud on his stomach because of what Ten was doing to his body, and _boy_ , did he do _wonders._

Ten could already tell that Taeyong was already starting to let himself go, but he wanted his leader to fully surrender himself to him, just like every other time when they were alone when the cameras weren't recording.

"You have to use your words, baby, or I might just let you cum by just-," he stopped as he gave his left nipple a kitten lick, earning another gasp from the older man, "Sucking on your pretty pink nipples... Do you want that, baby? Wanna see just how fast you can cum by me playing with them?"

Taeyong shook his head vigorously, not trusting his voice. He was the more vocal one compared to Ten. It was already night time, and the members were all sleeping peacefully, he didn't want anyone to know of their nightly rendezvous. No, that would cause a scandal. Yes, he trusted his members but his love life, he'd rather keep a secret, and Ten, bless his understanding soul, didn't mind.

He wanted everything what Ten was about to give him, but, "Speak love, I can't understand what you want..." Of course, he should've known.

Ten was a tease through and through, and he enjoys Taeyong's torment. The said man didn't do much and Taeyong was already a moaning mess just from his nipples alone. His tongue flicked the pink nubs, his teeth grinding against them, causing Taeyong to gasped rather loudly, "Ah-! Wait-... I want... Tennie wait-... _Mnph!_ "

Ten continued his merciless attack on the hard pink nubs on his chest, all while marking the area in between them, claiming him as his. Taeyong's mouth was preoccupied with his own hand, trying to stop himself from making those sinful sounds, but knowing Ten, he would find a way easily.

It was until he felt his legs were lifted up to either side of his head, spreading his hole open and wide enough for whatever Ten was about to do. Taeyong was already fucked up because of his sensitive nipples, it got even worst when Ten suddenly started pressing his face against his perineum as his blood rushed to his cheeks.

"W-wait-, Ten!" Taeyong gasped out when the other started licking his perineum where his prostate lay behind the skin, closing his eyes in embarrassment when he was exposed to the max, "I- fuck!"

Ten simply hummed in content. He moved and closed his lips pointedly on the bright pink head of Taeyong’s cock, focusing solely on creating a tight pressure, just sucking on the tip and not fully taking his length inside, knowing just how sensitive Taeyong was which caused the older man who moan louder.

The pleasure was almost too much, so much more from their usual play. Perhaps it had been so long that his body became extremely sensitive, craving for Ten's touch, that he would feel he was at the verge of cumming oh so soon.

He tried to pry Ten off, just ever so slightly so he could have room to breath by letting his hands dip into Ten’s soft locks, pulling at the strands, first softly and then harshly as he grew close to his edge.

Ten dug his tongue into the slit of his cock and Taeyong knew it was only a matter of seconds until he was a goner.

"Oh God... Oh my _fucking god Ten-_! Fuck-! Tennie!" Taeyong whined out, his voice growing louder by every minute of their passionate lovemaking, "Please, fuck- please...! Please, Tennie... Let me cum- can I cum...?"

Ten didn't say anything or rather... A chuckle was heard, the vibrations sent divers onto Taeyong's cock. They had many rules in their little playtime, but rule number one was to never cum unless the other permitted it, which was both an annoyance but also exhilarating. And it seemed Taeyong was somehow a lot more sensitive than before. Perhaps because of their schedules of not seeing each other for a long time?

Ten relaxed his throat as he circled his lips around him once more, deep throating him, he could feel his lower half clench, anticipating his release. The grip on his hair tightening. Taeyong was cumming.

"Tennie please! Wanna cum.. I can't- I can't take it-!" Taeyong whimpered out, but the next thing he knew, Ten had his fingers circled around him at the base, stopping any trace of an impending orgasm, which caused the older man to mewl in disappointment.

"No love, you can't cum, not until this pretty pink hole is filled with my cock," Ten cooed at him softly, his point finger tracing the pink head of his cock, even playing with the slit by flicking it, causing Taeyong to jolt and gasped in surprise.

"Let's get you lubed up here, shall we?" Ten reached out to the bottle of silicone lube next to the bed, placed neatly on the table. It was the same one that Taeyong used on him before to "punish" him for his changed answers from the test.

The Thai man opened the bottle with one hand easily before he squirted a fair amount on his free hand, knowing just how long the two of them haven't seen each other due to their schedules, "Relax for me, alright kitty?" To distract Taeyong, Ten had used his lips to kiss the base of his cock before slowly licking up to the tip, his hands teasing the rim with the liquid.

Taeyong let's out a gasp when the cold lubricated finger was encircling his hole, yet not pushing inside. Of course, Ten was such a tease, much more than Taeyong himself, "T-Tennie... Please..."

The younger man simply chuckled, and yet he didn't do anything about it. Instead, he started teasing the pink head once again with his sinful and experienced tongue, his lubricated hand still rubbing against the entrance of his hole, "That's not what you call me now, does it?" He asked with such a playful tone.

Taeyong mewled even more, his hips were basically grinding down onto the other's fingers, yet he always pulled away, making the older man to whimper at the loss of his fingers.

"I want it... S-sir..." He began, his voice just above a whisper, "Your fingers inside... Please, I- Oh fuck...!"

The older man gasped in surprised when Ten suddenly shoved a finger deep inside of his hole, the walls clenching down onto that single digit to hide a small little secret, but of course, the smirk on Ten's face said otherwise. He knew exactly what Taeyong was hiding.

"Did you play with yourself before this?" The Thai man's breath ghosted the article, leaving hot breaths that sent tingles down onto Taeyong's spine. He didn't say a word out of embarrassment.

Maybe he did played with himself before, it's been so long since the two of them were separated from each other and the longing of Ten's touch, of how he delicately (and maybe even tortured him depending on how horny they were) he handled him. His body reacted sensitively due to the lack of touch, and it just became even more so when Ten teased the most inner parts of his body.

"Answer me, love, did you play with yourself?" Ten asked again, his voice more demanding than the previous tone he had used before, as if something awakened inside of him.

Taeyong gulped. He recognized that voice was from anywhere. Of course he knew. It was the voice that made him kneel down and beg for mercy. Call him a masochist, but Ten was holding onto his heart quite literally with that raspy tone he had, "I-... I did..." He said, his voice breaking as he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side.

Another fact was that... There was another rule in their bedroom life and Taeyong had just broke it, "What was rule number two again, kitty?" Ten had asked once again, his eyes darkening with something ferocious, like a other ready to pounce on their prey.

"T-to not p- mmh.... P-play with yourself, oh fuck..." He stuttered out, his voice slowly becomes higher in pitch when Ten started to insert another finger into his already loose hole, lubricating the walls surrounding his digits all while deliberately avoiding that place where Taeyong wanted Ten to rub against.

"You're missing something kitty," Ten warned him, his fingers barely publishing last the little bump of nerves causing Taeyong to mewl louder, his hips wanted to push against his fingers more but Ten was stronger than he looked, especially when they were behind the doors and how he pinned Taeyong's slim hips to stop him from grinding onto him.

Taeyong already had tears in his eyes by how much Ten was teasing him. His whines and whimpers were vetting louder every minute, momentarily forgetting that they were in a dorm with their members. With a small breath, the older man began stuttering out the last few words, "U-unless- hngh! Unless the other is w-with you- _shit!_ "

Taeyong's legs suddenly felt like jello, his whole body was becoming oversensitive when Ten finally, finally, touched his prostate with his fingers. His sensitivity rose when the Thai man suddenly placed his nipple in between that sinful mouth of his again. His long, slender fingers went onto Ten's dark locks, pulling him closer, wanting more of the pleasure Ten was giving him.

"Please, please, please...! Sir, I- I want...! I want _more!_ " Taeyong managed to utter out, his voice cracking.

The younger man started thrusting his fingers onto that bundle of nerves, making sure to alternate between rubbing the sensitive spot or poking it, making Taeyong's back arched beautifully, his moans and whimpers were much more vocalized than ever before.

Ten didn't say anything, or at least, not for a while due to his lips being attached on his nipple, biting and flicking the hardened nub until Taeyong was basically at his breaking point until he suddenly stopped his hand's movements, hearing a disappointed whimper from Taeyong but also a hint of relief when he could finally took a breather from the torture.

"You don't seem like you want it, especially after breaking our rule, hm?" Ten lightly scolded him, slipping his fingers out of his hole. He sat up straight, knowing just how severe Taeyong broke their utmost important rules.

Taeyong's eyes were glossy but they widened his shock at the lost of his fingers, his hole clenching around nothing feeling empty, "No!" He cried out, reaching out for Ten but the younger man hushed him, pushing Taeyong down. He used the same hand, still wet from the lube and pressed it against his mouth. Taeyong took it greedily. He had let himself go.

"Does baby think he deserves a reward after breaking a rule?" Ten once again asked, pushing his fingers deeper into Taeyong's mouth, causing him to choke slightly but still trying to accept the digits down his throat.

Taeyong gave him a loud whine. He was already fucked out of his mind by just Ten's skillful fingers. He wanted to please Ten, but he had been bad by breaking a rule before. Or perhaps, it was _intended_ , just so Ten could punish him just like how Taeyong punished Ten a few moments earlier?

Ten glanced down at Taeyong, who whimpered and whine as he sucked on Ten's fingers until they were covered in nothing but saliva. He thrusts his fingers deeper inside of his mouth, making the other gagged as Ten pulled the digits out, smearing his bottom part of his face with his own saliva as Taeyong coughed, trying to regain his breathing.

"

On your knees and hands, _now_ ," the younger man demanded as he sat back on his heels. With a heavy breath, and a clouded vision, Taeyong carefully turned around, raising his ass up higher than his upper torso before feeling the bed was somehow lighter, hearing the rustling of something behind him and whimpered, "N-no... Sir please... I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy..."

Ten was off the bed, oh no... Did he seriously pissed Ten off for breaking their rule? He couldn't, could he? He was not on the bed, and he heard the rustling of clothes but," Ah-!" Taeyong stopped his train of thought when his hands were suddenly pulled behind him, feeling a cold, familiar metal around his wrists.

The same cuffs he used before?

"Now lets see... You touched yourself without my permission didn't you?" He heard the voice behind him asked, his cold suddenly turned cold as Taeyong swallowed his saliva. He was both nervous and excited for what Ten was about to give him, his face pressed against the soft sheets of the bed with his hips high and hands tied behind, he was unable to move.

"Y-yes sir... I was wrong..." Taeyong closed his eyes as he shamefully pressed his face more onto the sheets before a sudden slap on his head caused him to jerk forward, a loud gasp escaping his mouth even if it was muffled.

He has used the flogger from when he used that on Ten as well, but damn, did Ten really knew where it hurt and felt the best the most. A gentle touch was placed on the red mark on his right cheek, before a soft kiss was given, "Colour?"

His voice was barely a whisper, but Taeyong, even in his dazed moment heard it. He smiled. Even in those kinds of moments, Ten was always taking care of him just the way he likes it. So he merely responded, "Green."

Behind him, Ten gave Taeyong one soft touch on his spine using his lips, sending a shiver up on his back before assuming his position, "You've been a bad boy for breaking our rules..." the younger man paused as he trailed a finger up to his upper back. The touch light and feathery, making Taeyong mewl and shiver in pleasure, "Pretty kitty needs to be punished, doesn't he?" He paused as he played with the tassels of the flogger, feeling the rough leather underneath the palms of his fingertips before continuing, "Twenty slaps, ten on each cheek. Not counting the one from before."

Taeyong clenched and unclenched his fist, turning his head to the side for a moment before he suddenly felt three hard slaps on his left buttcheek, "Hngh-!" The older man bit his lips to try and silent himself from the painful slaps of the toy, "T-three..." He counted, making sure his voice was audible enough for Ten to hear.

More tears started flowing down from his doe like eyes before another two harsh also on his right cheek was felt, "Five..."

The vessels of blood underneath the skin started to break after the fifth hit from the flogger with Ten monitoring the bruised skin. Red spots started appearing and was slowly transitioning to purple. He gave the right cheek three more slaps, the flogger leaving a mark this time as the colour of his skin darkened.

"Eight!" Taeyong gasped but he was caught off guard when Ten gave him another two slaps on his left cheek, earning a long cry of pain from the older man, "T-ten!"

"You're halfway there baby," Ten softly cooed at him, his lips went back kissing his tailbone. The older man was already crying before, he was sobbing the next. The slaps hurt, but for Ten, he would endure it. He was half way, he was a good boy. He wanted to please Ten, so he simply grit his teeth and prepared himself for the next last section.

The younger man glanced up to see Taeyong's shaking body, his broad shoulders not being able to support his weight any longer. But he was close, so very very close. Ten gave his left cheek three harsh slaps using the flogger that made the skin purple, the capillaries under his skin breaking even more, "T-thirteen!"

Two slaps on his right.

"Fifteen!"

Three slaps on his left.

"Eighteen!"

And finally, two slaps on his right.

"T-twenty!"

Taeyong was practically sobbing, making a wet mess on the sheets. His eyes red and puffy, filled with tears before he was pulled up, making him sit on Ten's laps comfortably as he gently hushed him.

"You did so wonderfully for me, love..." The younger man started kissing his tears away as Taeyong continued to cry and sob on his chest. Ten wiped away some of his tears using his hand, cupping his cheek while Taeyong rested his heals on Ten's shoulder, "You took your punishment so good, pretty... You were amazing..."

Ten continued to give out little praises for Taeyong, something the older man found comfort in, but somehow for that moment, it wasn't enough... He needed more.

"Sir please..." Taeyong sobbed out, his hands clutched into a cost behind him as he wiggled slightly, "I want more... Please... I _need_ it..."

Ten glanced down to the older man, it seemed he was slowly falling deeper into that little space. He was whimpering more than usual, and Ten just couldn't say no to him, "How much do you need me?" He asked again, softly this time. His hand went down onto his crotch, stroking Taeyong's length gently which earned him a soft hum.

"Please... I want it, I need it... I _can't_ take it anymore..." He sobbed softly. 

' _He's never let himself go as far as this,_ ' the younger Thai man thought, which was why it was his job to take care of Taeyong. He kissed Taeyong on his eyelids before he changed their positioning once more. This time, it was Ten laying on the bed with Taeyong sitting on his lap.

The pink tip of Taeyong's cock turned crimson, it was begging for release and yet he has been a good boy and was holding it back ever since their play started.

"Then ride me baby, if you need me so badly," was what Ten said. Taeyong whined as he started scammerring to where Ten's crotch was but was held down by the waist, "Careful and gently, love. Patient boys gets rewards, impatient boys don't."

The older man whined but he did what he was told. Anything to please Ten. With his help, Taeyong got onto Ten's crotch, his ass cheeks were spread open with his hands while Ten guided him downwards.

It took a couple of seconds until Taeyong’s hole gave in, allowing the beginnings of his cock to enter him. It was a tight fit, and Taeyong had almost forgotten how much bigger Ten was.

"Oh god, oh fuck..."

He sank down slowly, and Taeyong could feel the rim expanding to take all of Ten in, the muscle stretching uncomfortably as he was filled. His insides heavy with pressure and a dull ache echoing its way up the small of his back and his ass.

"Seems even with lube, you're still quite tight..." The younger man started, his hands still on Taeyong's hips as he tried to soothe him by rubbing circles to distract him from the oain, "Let me just..."

Taeyong screamed.

Drool started dripping out of the side of his mouth when Ten forced himself into his hole, pulling his hips down until he was inside of Taeyong up until the base of his cock. His body almost fell on top of Ten's own from the sudden insertion. If not for Ten holding him up, he could've fell. His doe like eyes widened in shock and his breath short of air. The dull pain on his lower back was almost too much yet too little.

"I'm sorry, love. Bear it with me for a few moments. I promise, I'll make you feel good."

Wordlessly, Taeyong nodded. His whimpering never ceases and simply continued as he let Ten took over. He relaxed his rim, seeing that it must be painful for Ten as well as he was clenching down hard on him.

Ten pulled out slowly by raising Taeyong's hips up, taking the bottle of lube and squeezed it out more on his hand before lubricating his exposed cock more just to ease Taeyong more off his suffering before pulling his hips back down. An easier access, but it was still hurting for Taeyong.

Every time Ten pushed inside, it felt like their first time again. His rim clenched tightly to his cock and his lower abdomen feeling so unbelievably full and so stretched open he felt like he might split in two.

And slowly but surely, Taeyong's own hips started to move in sync with Ten's thrusts. His cock went a bit deeper, pushing just a bit harder. Ten's hipbones slamming against Taeyong's small ass over and over again.

"Yes, yes yes yes, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ "

The older man started to loose himself from the pleasure as he started moving his slim faster, wanting to feel more and yet it also felt too much.

Ten was _big._

And it's been far too long since the two of them were in such intimacy.

Ten noticed how Taeyong was slowly losing strength trying to hold himself up before he pulled Taeyong down, making the other man rest his head on his chest as he used his bands to spread his ass cheeks while holding his hips high up in the air before he really give it to him.

And that was when Taeyong started screaming again.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh God... Oh my fucking God, _yes yes yes!_ "

Loud claps of skin echoed through the room, accompanied by Taeyong's whines and loud moans along side Ten's own soft groans. His neglected cock rubbing against both their stomachs which added the sensitivity.

Ten pounded into his ass with no restraint, not even seeming to break a single sweat. The sound of Taeyong saying his name over and over only spurring him on to push himself faster and harder.

"T-there! Oh fuck, do it again!"

And that's when Ten hits that spot, causing the other man arch his back deliciously, his voice cracking and becoming higher in pitch to the usual low tone he had.

Taeyong tried to wiggle away, his body becoming more sensitive with every thrust that it was slowly becoming too much for him. And he was seeing the end of his climax far too soon.

"Are you cumming already, love?" Ten asked into his ear before softly biting the shell, earning a gasp from Taeyong, "You're so sensitive already and I barely did anything to you... You wanna cum, pretty?"

Taeyong could only whine and nod, not trusting his voice because he was slowly slipping away from reality, his climax just at his doorsteps. His rationality lost to the rush and adrenaline that was Ten.

"Then go on, cum for me, love."

Ten had allowed him to cum, and with a scream, Taeyong climaxed.

"C-cumming... I-m c-cumming, _Daddy!_ "

And it was then, something in Ten snapped like a thread when Taeyong came in between their stomachs, especially after what Taeyong had called him before. The older man was still shaking from his climax, his body hypersensitive at the lightest touch, tears poured out of his red, puffy eyes and drool flowed down to his chin.

He was caught off guard when Ten suddenly slipped out, a whine of loss was heard from him before he was suddenly laid sideways, one of his legs was on top of Ten's shoulder before the younger man suddenly thrust into Taeyong again in one swoop, causing the other to scream in surprise at the sudden intrusion of his already abused hole.

And somehow, Ten gave it to him harder.

"N-no... Wait, t-too _much_...! Fuck! Ah, oh shit... _Mngh-!_ " Taeyong mewled, his body too hypersensitive at the sligthest touch, and yet Ten continued to pound into his hole. Taeyong's body was being pushed onto the mattress helplessly underneath the younger man's thrusts.

His neglected cock once again started to harden due to the force he was given. His body laid there, completely weak and powerless to stop him. He could only endure as his hands grabbed onto the pillow, tugging it tightly as his stomach was filled with Ten's length again.

"Call me that again..." Ten said as he leaned his hands resting on either side of Taeyong's head as he slowed his thrusts.

Taeyong was already fucked silly, and he was barely conscious when Ten asked him the question, too busy in trying to catch his breath.

"Mngh... Huh...?"

"Call me that again," Ten repeated, his cock buried deep inside of Taeyong's hole. He stared into Taeyong's beautiful eyes, those chocolate orbs looked so hazy in the midst of what they were doing.

Taeyong suddenly gasped when Ten thrust deep into him, but it was slow. _Incredibly_ slow. He needed more. 

With his vision being blurred and hazy, he opened his mouth and just barely, a whisper, "D-Daddy..."

Ten started increasing his pace once again, as if that single word was the trigger, "Again," he said, or rather, demanded for. 

And Taeyong mewled even more, "Daddy... Daddy...!" 

The younger Thai man bit his lips before he started fucking into Taeyong once more, with the older man calling him by that sinful title. 

Taeyong's voice echoed through the room his hands griping onto the sheets of the mattress as he kept on getting pounded by Ten on his behind

It was too much and he could feel his climax was once again closing in, "D-daddy... Close... C-cumming, _cumming-!_ " he mewled out, his hands were almost ripping the sheets to shreds by how tightly he was holding onto them.

Ten was also in such a position that he couldn't hang onto much longer, so he leaned forwards, bending Taeyong's leg as he sped up hips hips. They became much more erratic and unpredictable with their thrusts. He rested his forehead against Taeyong's own, "Together love..." he slipped a hand onto Taeyong's, holding him tightly before he came first with a loud scream, spilling his seed onto the sheets of the bed, making a mess before Ten grunted and came inside of Taeyong, filling his hole with hot white cum.

The younger man panted as he tried to catch his breath, using one hand to grab the keys to the cuffs and unlocked Taeyong's hands, "Love... Are you alright?"

Taeyong didn't respond, his eyes were still in a dazed and he was whimpering. Ten softly repositioned him onto his chest, letting Taeyong lay on him. His hands were gripping onto Ten's arms tightly, and he was panting still. It would seem he went a bit too hard on him.

"You did so good for me, love, I'm proud of you. So, so good for me..."Ten continued to give little praises to Taeyong, knowing just how much it comforted him while also giving small kisses on his face and wiping away his tears and drool. The bed was filthy, so they had to move to Ten's room which was not too far away from Taeyong's. He continued to care for him as he waited for his lover to return back from his high.

"You alright love?" Ten asked once he noticed Taeyong was moving more on his cheer. The older man whined in response, "Welcome back."

Taeyong continued to mewl tiredly, "I almost forgot how rough you are in bed..." With a chuckle, Ten kissed Taeyong on the forehead. It was good that Taeyong was becoming more lucid, "Sorry hyung, I can't help myself with you being this cute."

Taeyong snuggled closer into Ten's chest, still trying to catch his breath. He he felt disgusting. He hated filth, and he was kind of a clean freak too. So he needed to wash before he could sleep.

Thank Ten's gentle soul that he too was sort of a clean freak as well, and he seemed to have read his mind easily, "Let's get you cleaned up and go to my room, we both know just how disgusting this bed is," Ten chuckled as he kissed Taeyong's forehead. The older man smiled. He really did know Taeyong like the back of his hand. The test they took before was fake, because they knew each other too well. They just did it for fun and giggles, right? Even if Taeyong was a bit pissed off at how Ten changed his answers.

"Thank you, Tennie," Taeyong said as he was lifted from the bed and into Ten's arms.

"It's not a problem at all, hyung. Though, why don't we talk about that little slip up," Ten said with a smirk, " _Daddy_ , was it- OW!"

"SHUSH IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Meanwhile Lucas whose room was right in the middle of ( _ironically_ ) Taeyong's and Tens' stayed wide awake in his bed, staring up to the ceiling with an empty expression on his face. His hands on top of his blankets and positioned beside his body. He glanced to the left where his digital clock was placed. Four AM in the morning.

The poor boy was the unfortunate victim of Taeyong and Ten's nightly rendezvous. He never told the other members this, and he was probably the only one who knew, the rooms thankfully were soundproof because they were artists, so they wouldn't disturb their neighbors and such but the problem was... The three of their rooms were a bit away from the rest of the members and even the soundproof walls did not help... He truly wished the two would try and quiet down.

Especially Taeyong. He was a rapper and yet he could reach those high notes effortlessly? Maybe he should change profession. But what's more important than that was Lucas himself.

He had been staying awake ever since the two started and Lucas, being the gentle soul he was, didn't disturb them, knowing how the two missed each other. He did, in fact, needed his beauty sleep.

_'Neomu sleepy...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna ask why does autocorrect writes tasting instead of Taeyong lmao I can write cock and dick easily but not nipple for some reason 😳 was tempted to make the sir kink to a daddy kink but then I thought "eh, people might find it weird though 😭 oh well, Imma just write my daddy kink taeten prompts hidden away in my notes" and then I thought "fuck it, lets do it but accidentally"
> 
> Fun fact: I actually coughed when I wrote the choking scene 😅 and this took WAYYYYYYYYY longer because somehow i made the smut longer lmao

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> This is my first time making Yong top since I prefer bottom Yong so I hope it's fine 😔 many times I almost write Ten instead of Taeyong too 😂😂😂 round 2 will have Ten top so I'm really looking forward to that 👀


End file.
